Patient safety is a measurable and improvable outcome in any hospital. Patient outcomes during surgery are continually examined, and there are measurable circumstances which have been shown to improve these outcomes. Studies have shown that a decrease in surgical time and blood loss leads to a decrease in length of hospital stay, decrease in infections, and increased patient satisfaction. Currently, operating room technicians store surgical instruments on rolled towels, decreasing accessibility and visibility of the instruments. Handling of the instruments is also technically difficult with this setup as multiple instruments become attached to one another or mixed with other types of instruments.